


Persona Rwby

by The_Foolish_Magician



Category: Persona Series, RWBY
Genre: Explicit Language, Feels, Multi, Personal Growth, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Foolish_Magician/pseuds/The_Foolish_Magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago man was born into this world threatened by beasts known grimm. Though they learned how to survive they still were no match for their shadowy enemies. Suddenly while a civilization was being attacked, a being wearing a golden butterfly mask came to them and bestowed apon man the power of persona. The power to manifest their soul into a being. With these they were able to fight the grimm fairly. The being known as Philemon continued to protect man from the evil known as Nyarlethotep, the creator of the shadowy beasts. Their fight would rage on from then. To the present day, where darkness doesn't just come from grimm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humble Beginings

Long ago man was born into this world threatened by beasts known grimm. Though they learned how to survive they still were no match for their shadowy enemies. Suddenly while a civilization was being attacked, a being wearing a golden butterfly mask came to them and bestowed apon man the power of persona. The power to manifest their soul into a being. With these they were able to fight the grimm fairly. The being known as Philemon continued to protect man from the evil known as Nyarlethotep, the creator of the shadowy beasts. Their fight would rage on from then. To the present day, where darkness doesn't just come from grimm.

A ginger man carrying a cane, wearing a bowler hat, and a white coat walked down an allyway. Men wearing black suits followed him into a store run by an old man. They approached the counter and one goon put a case in front of the owner. "Grab the gems." he said to his henchmen. While one of them was heading to the shelves he spotted a figure who was wearing a red hood. He walked up to the girl and raised his weapon. "Put your hands up!" the man said, but the figure did not respond. He shook the figure revealing a young girl dressed in a black blouse and waist cincher with red lacing and a matching skirt. She was listening to really loud music so she couldn't hear his threats. She took them off and he asked again, "Are you robbing me?" she asked in a clueless voice. "Yes!" yelled the man, the girl made a face of realization and punched the thug through the store's window.

Noticing this the other goons start running in the girl's direction. However she easily launches them through the store window. Once she lands she reveals a mechanical scythe, that also seems to be some sort of rifle. Five more goons appear, and the girl hits them with the blunt side of her weapon at an extremely fast speed. Suddenly, the boss walked up in front of her. "Well, "Red", I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways..." he says as he holds his cane up, which than fires a ball of fire. The girl just barely dodges the blast, and looks around to find the leader. He was climbing to the top of a building by ladder. "Should I go after him?" the girl asks the clerk. He responds with a nod, she got up just in time to confront him. He was just standing there staring into the distance until suddenly, a ship started to rise and he got in. "End of the line Red!" he shouted as he through down a red stone. The girl was blasted across the roof, but was able to stand soon after. 

The ship now had a woman stand in the opened side. She started to glow a bluish tint until suddenly a figure stood behind her. The figure looked like a woman who was hunched over covered in a red cloak. It wore a breast blate that looked like actual breasts, a cat like figure seemed to hang onto the top of her hood. The only part of its body shown were it's skeletal hands with long metal covers over her fingers. The figure waved its hand in the girl's direction and a large explosion of fire surrounded her, however if on cue a blonde woman who wore glasses, a sweater with a black knee length skirt, sockings with black boots, and a weird black cape. Stood in front of the girl taking the blow. Nothing seemed to happen to the woman, suddenly she started to glow the same light and a figure also appeared. 

The figure appeard as a woman wearing a feathered headdress that covered her face. She wore a golden spartan chestplate and didn't have arms. Instead she had what looked like golden lances. She didn't have legs however she wore a dress that covered the air below her. "Now, Metis!" the woman shouted as the figure pointed its lances at the ship and it suddenly had most surround it that hardened into a glacier that immediately exploded into shards. "Red" watched in awe, she decided to join in and started glowing. Her persona took the form of a short woman wearing a red cloak, she wore a corset and a hakama. Her face was covered by a silver mask that looked like a woman's face. She wielded a naginata. "Tsuruhime, help me!" she called out. Tsuruhime spun her naginata and her assailant was blasted by a gust of wind. The ship began to take off, but the two females continued their assault on the vehicle. Until it escaped.

The hooded girl was taken into questioning by the older woman. "You pulled a dangerous stunt young lady." She scolded, "You could have hurt yourself. If it were up to me, you'd be sent home, with a pat on the back... and a slap on the wrist!" she threatened the hooded girl with her riding crop. "However, it isn't my decision to make. Someone is here to see you." a man with grey hair, glasses, and a scarf appeared into the room. He carried a cane and wore a blazer, in his hand was a plate of warm cookies. He laid the treats down on the table. "Ruby Rose... You have silver eyes." the man said, he pulled up a video of Ruby's fight with the thugs. "How did you learn to fight like this?" he asked, "I learned to fight at signal." she responded. The man looked at her with surprise. "You learned to fight with one of the most dangerous weapons ever invented at Signal. I've only seen one person use it before, a dusty old crow." he said. "That's my uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at signal.

"I was complete garbage until he took me under his wing, now I'm like." she started to karate chop the air while also making vocal sound effects. "Do you know who I am?" the man asked. Ruby took a while to answer. "You're Proffessor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon." she responded. "It's always been my dream to go there." she said "Why? If you don't mind me asking." the man asked. Ruby went on a long tangent about her mom, than money, than her older sister. "Do you want to go to Beacon?" he asked intrigued. "More than anything." the girl replied. "I think I can arrange that, but first could you sign this?" he have her a paper that asked her to be accountable for the decisions she makes throughout the years. She signed the paper. Go home and get some sleep miss Rose." Ozpin advised as he walked off. The older woman followed intently.

As Ruby drifted off to sleep she appeared in a blue room. The room looked like the inside of a hunting lodge, except everything was blue. In front of Ruby was a creepy old man with a long nose sitting in a large chair in front of a table. Next to him was a man about her age, he was wearing a blue butler's uniform with a blue cloak on. "Welcome to the Velvet Room." the old man said. "My name is Igor, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." he smiled. "Do not worry, you are fast asleep in the real world. we have pulled you from your dreams. This is a place between dream and reality, mind and matter." Igor explained. "You are here because you signed a contract" he stated as he waved his had over the table. Suddenly some cards appeared in front of him. "You promised to take responsibility for your actions, therefore we will provide you with our services. But we will discuss that in due time" he said as Ruby drifted back into consciousness.

*August 18th Daytime*

"I'm so happy my little sister is going to Beacon with me!" a busty blonde shouted as she almost squeezed the life out of Ruby. "Yang, please." she pleaded. Yang finally let her go. "I can't believe your not totally exited, this is where the best persona users become warriors. I thought it was your dream?" she said keeping her enthusiasm intact. "I just, don't want anyone to think I'm special." Ruby confessed. "But you are special Ruby." Yang replied. Suddenly a hologram of the woman from last night appeared. "Who's that?" Yang asked herself. "Hello, I am Glynda Goodwitch." it spoke "We will arrive at Beacon accademy shortly, where you will be trained to become heroes for all of mankind." Everyone on the ship went to look at the view. However someone seemed to have severe motion sickness on the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Analysis  
> Name: Ruby Rose  
> Persona: Tsuruhime  
> Arcana: Fool  
> Level: 4  
> Skills: Garu, Cleave, and Sukunda.
> 
> Level 5: Rakukaja


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was just lazy, I don't have any excuses. That being said, these should be out for frequently. Enjoy!

Once they were unloaded off of the ship Ruby and Yang stood around in the courtyard looking at their fellow students. Ruby was more focused on the weapons though. Yang spoke up. "Hey, Ruby? Why don't you try making some friends." she asked. 

"Why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asked. 

"Well... Actually my friends are here now. Bye!" she said as she ran off. Due to Yang's running Ruby was knocked off balance and feel into someone's luggage. She woke up in the "Velvet Room." just like last night and the man named Igor began to speak again. 

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room." Igor said. "You are fast asleep in the real world, I have summoned you within your dreams." he paused. "The next time you come here will be of your own accord." Igor explained. 

He handed her a blue key that started to glow. "Thank you, but." Ruby stopped. "What do you do?" she asked. Igor chuckled, 

"That is to be explained later... Oh my I almost forgot!" Igor said looking angery at himself. "Allow me to introduce you to my assistant." he gestured to the man standing behind him. 

"Greetings Ms. Rose. I am Zachary, It is nice to meet you." the man said as he bowed. "Hi." Ruby said with a grin. 

"It is almost time to leave but before you do I must tell you something very important." Igor gestured to a card on the table. "Throughout the year you will make bonds with those around you. Thus your own "social links" with develop." he explained. "The stronger the bonds of others, the more effective our services will be." That was the last thing he said before he snapped his fingers and Ruby woke up.

"What The hell do you think you're doing!" a girl in a white dress and coat said as she scolded Ruby. 

"I'm sorry." she said as she got back up. 

"Sorry!" the girl screamed. "Do you know the damage you could have caused." she picked up a suitcase and opened it. "Do you know what this is." she pointed to a red stone in the case. Ruby was still a little dazed. The other girl scoffed, "It's an elemental stone, you know they turn into the elemental energy." she started to rant on and on about the dangers of the stones. Suddenly Ruby's nose started twitching and she sneezed. The other girl dropped the stone and they were blasted back by a fiery explosion. "You complete... Dolt!" the girl screemed. Frankly Ruby had enough of this girl so she retaliated. 

"It was an accident. Why do you have to be a bitch about it." they continued their little back and forth until Ruby blew her top. "Just who do you think you are! You icey little..." she was interupted by a black haired girl wearing a black vest with a sleeveless white undershirt. Along with white shorts and black stockings.

"She, is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Gem Company."

"Finally I get the recognition I deserve." Weiss said in a triumphant manner. 

"The same company infamous for its questionable labor forces, and shady business partners." the girl continued. Weiss had a look of anger spread across her face as she stormed away. Ruby turned to the other girl only to see her walking away, Ruby dropped to the ground looking very sad until. 

"Need some help." Ruby looked up to see the guy on the plane who was sick. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the plane." the boy looked defeated. 

"You know, motion sickness is a much more common problem as people let on." he said as they walked through the courtyard. "I'm sorry, it's just that the first thing that came to mind was vomit boy." Ruby replied.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. it's short, sweet, rolls off the tounge. The ladies love it." Jaune said trying to act smoothly. 

"Do they?" Ruby doubted. 

"They will!" Jaune said defensively. 

They continued talking for a bit, about their weapons mostly. They realized that they were lost. "Sorry. I was following you. " Jaune said.

"No it's ok Jaune." she responded.

"He he, thanks. You know, you're really cool, wanna hang sometime?" he asked.

"Sure Jaune." Suddenly a voice rings in Ruby's ears.

**I am thou, thou art I** **Thou hast established a new bond** **It brings you closer to the truth** **Thou shalt be blessed when **creating personas of the Magician** **Arcana** **

Ruby recalled what Igor had said the last time she was in the Velvet Room. "Throughout the year you will make bonds with those around you. Thus your own "social links" with develop. The stronger the bonds of others, the more effective our services will be." She realized what he meant and decided to walk the rest of the way with Jaune. After going to a directory the found the main hall. Ruby went over to Yang and she was assaulted by a large hug. 

"So, how did making friends go?" Yang asked her sister. 

"I kinda.... Exploded." Ruby said in a meek manner. 

"That bad huh?" Yang replied. 

"No. I literally exploded." she defended. Suddenly Weiss ran up to Ruby.

"You!" She screamed, "Do you know the damage you could have caused!" she scorned. 

"Oh my God you actually exploded." Yang said dumbfounded.

Weiss pulled out a pamflet and started reading off of it really fast. "If you really want to make things up to me, Read this and leave me alone." she hisses. 

"Why don't you guys try to be friends?" Yang asked them.

"Yeah. We could go shoping for school supplies later." Ruby suggested. Weiss scoffed "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try out clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blond and... scraggly over there." she said mockingly. 

"Really?" Ruby said naively. 

"No." Weiss growled and walked away. 

"What a bitch." is all Yang had to say. Professor Ozpin, and Glynda suddenly walked up to the stage. 

"Professor Ozpin will have a few words to say today." Glynda walked out of the way for her boss.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge--to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." is all he said before he walked of the podium.

"You will be sleeping in the main hall tonight, tomorrow will be your evaluation." after that we had a free day. Suddenly a blue door appeared in the courtyard. 

"Could this be why Igor gave me that key?" Ruby asked herself aloud. She put the key in the door and opened it. As she suspected Igor was sitting there with Zachary at his side. 

"Welcome." he said. "It appears you have made your first social link." he smiled. 

"Yeah... Can I have an explanation for that please?" Ruby asked, it was Zachary who spoke up. 

"You posses the power of the "Wild Card". This means you can wield more than one persona at a time." he paused. "The bonds you share with others will strengthen these possiblities." He finished. After the explanation she exited the Velvet Room and spent her day reading. 

*August 18th Evening*

Ruby was writing a letter to her friends that she left behind. "What'cha writing sis?" Yang asked. 

"I'm just writing to my friends back at Signal, I promised to write them about how it goes... It sucks not knowing anyone here." Ruby looked down. 

"Well, what about Jaune? Plus one friend." She smirked.

"But Weiss would count as a negative friend." her sister laughed and shook her head. 

"You just made an enemy. I sure know about that." Yang looked down.

"C'mon you've gotta know someone else." She said. Ruby looked around until her eyes stopped apon a black haired girl wearing a yukata, and a bow atop her head.

"That's the girl who saw me blow up." Ruby pointed to the girl.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Yang asked. 

"Well..." Ruby paused. Yang, determined to help her little sister make friends. Lifted Ruby up and carried her towards the girl. 

"Hello. I believe you two know each other." Yang told the girl. 

"Aren't you... The girl that exploded?" the girl inquired.

"Yeah." Ruby paused, "You can call me Ruby." she stated. It remained in a state of awkward silence for a few minutes until Yang spoke up. 

"So, what's your name?" she asked. The girl looked up from her book 

"Blake." she scowled. 

"Well I'm Yang. Ruby's older sister. I like your bow." Yang said. Yet another awkward silence covered the area. "It's a nice night out." Yang said. 

"It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book. That I will continue to read... As soon as you leave." Blake said in a cold voice. 

"What's it about, your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby asks. Blake was genuinely surprised by this question. 

"It's about two brothers who fought over the idea of man." she answered. 

"Sounds great." Yang replied rolling her eyes.

"I've always liked stories. My mom used to tell me stories of heroes, and I always wanted to be like them." Ruby smiled

"That's very naive, do you expect to have a happy ever after?" Blake said skeptically.

"I want us all to. And I'll work hard for that dream." Ruby said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ruby." Blake chuckled.

"Would you be quiet, I'm trying to sleep!" shouted a familiar voice. Yang turned around to see it was Weiss.

"Oh not you again!" they yelled in unison.

"She's right Yang." Ruby said

"Oh so now you're on my side!" Weiss shouted.

"I was always on your side." Ruby whined.

Blake just rolled her eyes and blew out her candle, which was the only light source there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Social Links
> 
> Magician(Jaune Arc): Rank 1


	3. Introduction

**August 19th Morning**

In the locker rooms the girl named Weiss walked up to a redheaded girl wearing spartan armor.

"So Pyrrha, wanna be partners. The two of us could easily reign victorious." she gave a cocky grin.

"I'll think about it." said Pyrrha 

"Hello ladies." Jaune said as he walked up to them.

"What do you want?" Weiss replied snarkily.

"The name's Jaune Arc." he said.

"Hi Jaune." the girl named Pyrrha replied.

"I heard we get to pick teams, and mine has a few open spaces so..." Jaune suggested.

"No, way." Weiss replied.

"Personally, I'd love to be on your team." Pyrrha smiled.

"Sure, see Weiss she want's to join maybe I could save a space for you." Jaune tried his best to sound suave.

"Do you even know who she us, that's Pyrrha Nikos." Weiss said.

"Who?" Jaune replied.

"The warrior...." Weiss said.

"Never heard of her." Jaune responded.

"She was on every box for Pumpkin Pete's cereal for 2 years!" Weiss shouts.

"Ohhhhh, that was you." Jaune shouts surprisedly.

"Yeah, too bad the cereal was terrible." Pyrrha smiled.

"So do you still think you're worthy enough to talk to her?" Weiss asked coldly.

"No... I guess not." Jaune said walking away defeated. He walks towards a corner and sits down in it. Until Ruby sits next to him.

"What's wrong Jaune?" she asks.

"Weiss rejected my offer to join my team, and so did that Pyrrha girl over there." Jaune hung his head.

"It's ok Jaune, you could join my team of you want." Ruby smiled.

Jaune chuckles "Thanks, I'll have to take you up on that offer." 

"Now get up, it'll be initiation time before you know it." Ruby reached out her hand.

"You're right, thanks again." Jaune said as he walked away.

Ruby felt as if she had gotten closer to Jaune somehow. Helping Jaune left her in a happy mood, before long it was time for initiation and she went on her way.

The students were lined up and placed on individual platforms. After everyone was situated Ozpin started to ask towards the group, Goodwitch trailing from behind. Once they reached their destination, Ozpin spoke up.

"I know you have had this dream since you first awoken to your persona, so today I will test your skills in the Emerald Forest." He paused to dip from his coffee. 

"I know you have been anxious to learn about the team arrangements. So let us put an end to your confusion" Found a spoke up.

"You will be assigned teammates, so it is in your best interests to choose someone whom you work well with." Ozpin said. "That being said the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years". Ozpin finished.

"Noooo!" Ruby shouted which only barely covered the sound of her soul being broken.

"The grim will try and stop you from reaching said goal, so don't be hesitant to kill all grim you see. It may benefit you." Ozpin said. "Your goal is to retrive one of the many relics I have placed at the center of the forest." Ozpin put his coffee to his lips again.

"This initiation will of course be graded, so do your best." Glynda cheered.

"Sir I have a-" 

"Get into your positions!" Ozpin commanded.

"Sir, I have a questi-" Is all Jaune could let out before he was launched into the air.

Meanwhile Ruby was running through the forest frantically.

"Yang!?" she shouted over and over.

'What if I can't find her?. Well there's Jaune, he's nice, probably not good in a fight though.... How about Blake she's mysterious, quiet, and she likes books! Not the best conversationalist though.' she thought, she kept pressing to think of anyone else she knew, but what she saw next stopped her completely...

A black haired boy wearing green chinese garb, and a magenta highlight in his hair walks by himself in a forest. When he suddenly hears a hissing sound, and he turns to see nothing. Suddenly the sound comes from the other side, and it reveals itself to be a black snake with a purple spikey mask.

"Sun Tzu!" the boy shouts as he is surrounded in blue light. The figure that appears resembles that of a chinese soldier with a scroll in one hand and an odd looking spear in the other, his face is covered by a shining tiger mask.

The beast hisses and lunges itself at the persona, the figure known as Sun Tzu opens the scroll which glows white and surrounds the beast in light, which knocks it to the floor. The man approaches the snakes body until another snake hits him in the head this time the snake was white and had a golden mask....

Jaune almost didn't stick the landing, but he was saved by a girl named Pyrrha who then became his partner. As they were walking until Jaune was whacked in the face by a branch and fell over.

"Jaune! Are you ok!?" Pyrrha asks.

"Yeah... It's just a scratch. I hope." Jaune laughs.

"Here, use this bead." Pyrrha throws a small gem like object in his direction.

"Why would I need a bead?.. Are you one of those girls that are super kin.." 

"No! It heals wounds." she interupted

"Really!? How does a crystal bead heal wounds? Cause it sounds really stupid." Jaune said as shrugged.

"Surely you know about Philemon." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah... What about him?" Jaune asked.

"He created minerals within the earth that have off different energies, these beads work as a handheld Diarahan." Pyrrha explained.

"Uh, that's cool I guess, but I don't need any beads I'm fine." Jaune stood up and continued to walk with Pyrrha...

Ruby was now standing in front of Weiss Schnee, the very girl she had been feuding with the previous day. However, when there eyes linked Weiss walked away... But eventually walked back.

"Don't get in my way, I don't need a kid slowing me down." Weiss snarled.

"I'm not slow, and don't worry I'll prove my usefulness to you!" Ruby said

"Whatever." Weiss responded as she walked ahead... Only to have Ruby blur right past her.

"Ruby! Wait up." Weiss started to run passed her, but a grim that looked like a werewolf with a blue mask jumped in her way. The beast howled and tried to jump at Weiss who quikly dodged. She loaded a fire gem into her weapon which was a sort of revolver/rapier and slashed at the beast with a fiery aura, it died.

Suddenly 5 more appeared, but before she could load another gem Ruby jumped in front causing her to drop the gem and light the forest around them on fite. They ran away from the flames only to stop when outside the area.

"What was that! You could have gotten hurt!" Weiss shouted

"As if." Ruby replied snarkily as the beasts surrounded them.

"Isabella!" Weiss cried as she was surrounded in a blue light, behind her stood the figure of a woman holding a rapier and wearing a long floral dress that covered bulky body armor without any headgear, instead wearing a wolf skin cloak.

"Wow! It's so cool." Ruby said

"Now Isabella!" Weiss commanded as the figure waved it's sword blocking the grim with a wall of thin ice.

"What are you doing, we have to fight." Ruby yelled.

"We need to run, the fire will consume us if we don't." Weiss suggested, Ruby nodded and they ran deeper into the forest.

"Why didn't you kill them, even with the fire it should have been easy!" Ruby shouted.

"Well If you hadn't jumped out of nowhere like a moron the fire wouldn't have started!" Weiss countered.

"Oh, yeah. Well I probably could've taken them on my own! Unlike you." Ruby hissed.

"That doesn't change the fact that you are an immature kid." Weiss scoffed.

"Whatever." Ruby said while gritting her teeth.

Meanwhile, Yang was fighting a couple of bear looking grimm with deep blue masks above their snouts. Yang punched one in the jaw staggering it.

"Pingyang, now's our chance." she commands as she is surrounded in blue light, the figure that appears looks like a chinese warrior with a dragon head for a chestplate and what looks like the rest of the body going along the rest of the armor, it holds two swords, has raven hair, and wears an ivory face mask.

Pingyang thrusted one of her swords into the beasts throught and it fell to the ground helplessly. The other swiped at her from behind pulling out a strand of her hair. This enraged her, but as she went to kill the bear it fell on its face, the girl known as Blake from before stood victorious, her sword sticking into it's back.

"I could have taken 'em you know?" She smirked.

The boy stood in front of the reptilian beast with his weapons drawn, they looked like guns with blades attached to them. The monster hisses and lunges forward knocking him back a bit. 

"Sun Tzu!" he shouts again, the being appears. The figure opens his scroll, this time letting out a black aura surrounding the snake in darkness. The beast fell to the ground seeing his chance he rushed at the black snake and decapitated it. The white one gets up and surrounds itself in soothing light. It seems to be healing itself. 

"Dann thing.... Wait a minute." The boy had an idea, he jumped into the trees while it wasn't looking and jumped at it...

"I swear Pyrrha, this is where Ozpin was talking about." Jaune says as he points to the opening of a cave.

"Are you really sure, cause these ancient drawings say otherwise." Pyrrha points to a picture of a big scorpion attacking natives.

"That's probably Why Ozpin chose it, to test out strength." He suggested.

"That's seems like something he'd do." Pyrrha ponders.

"Come on partner. Let's go." Jaune says walking further into the cave....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Analysis  
> Name: Lie Ren  
> Persona: Sun Tzu  
> Arcana: Temperance  
> Level: 5  
> Skills: Hama, and Mudo
> 
> Level 7: Rakukaja
> 
> Name: Weiss Schnee  
> Persona: Isabella  
> Arcana: Empress  
> Level: 5  
> Skills: Bufu, Rakukaja, and Skewer
> 
> Level 8: Dekaja
> 
> Name: Yang Xiaolong  
> Persona: Ping Yang  
> Arcana: Chariot  
> Level: 5  
> Skills: Power Slash, and Tarunda,
> 
> Level 6: Dia
> 
> Social Links
> 
> Magician(Jaune): Rank 2


	4. The Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, I've been in a slump so I couldn't write as often. But I'm already working on the next chapter so it should be soon. Also, this is where the story takes a completely different turn then the original.

Ruby and Weiss decided that getting to higher ground would help them find the relics easier.... But Ruby had a different idea.

"Ruby.... What are we doing?" Weiss asked.

"Wait for it..." Ruby got in a crouching stance.

"For what?" Weiss was getting impatient. Suddenly, a large grimm resembling a giant black bird with a orange circle on it's black mask. 

"That." Ruby smirks as she grabs Weiss by the arm and jumping onto the bird grimm......

The boy looks apon the bodies of the snake grimm as That disappear. Until he hears the sound of a badly done bird call. He turns around to see a orange haired girl wearing a white sleeveless top with a heart shape above the cleavage, a black vest and skirt with fingerless gloves to seal the deal.

"That's not how a sloth sounds." the boy says. The girl laughs and pokes his nose gently...

Jaune and Pyrrha are walking through a dark and eerie cave. Jaune carried the torch, while Pyrrha searched the walls. All she found were more cautionary cave paintings.

"Jaune, I don't think we should be in here." Pyrrha warns.

"Trust me, we'll find the relic in no time." Jaune reassures.

Suddenly a glowing object starts to wave in front of the two. It looked like hardened amber.

"Pyrrha! It's the relic!" he shouts as he grabs hold of the object...

Yang and Blake were walking through the forest until they saw what looked like ruins, they ran up to it to see several chess prices lined up.

"Which one should we take?" Blake pondered

"How about a cute little pony!" Yang said as she swung around the white knight piece.

"Sure." Blake chuckled.

Suddenly a pink blur ran past her, as it turns out it was a girl. She grabbed a  
rook peice and started singing to herself about being a queen.

"Nora, wait up!" yelled a boy in chinese garb ran after her.

"Ruby I told you this was a bad idea!" Weiss shouted.

"Trust me everything is fine." Ruby says.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Weiss said.

"Get ready..." Ruby warns.

"For what?" Weiss asks.

"Jump!" Ruby says as she jumps of the bird grim they are flying on.

"Wait..... Ruby. God Damnit!" Weiss shouts angrily.....

"Pyrrha, this is not the relic!" Jaune screamed as he was hanging on to the stinger a giant scorpion grimm with a yellow shield mask in the center of it's head.

"Jaune.. Don't worry, just stay calm and hold on..!" Pyrrha shouted. But the second she finished her sentance, Jaune was flung into the air. It was then that Jaune and Ruby collided with each other in the air.

"Was that your sister?" Blake asked Yang.

"I think that was.... But what's she doing up there?" Yang looked up to see the giant bird grimm, which caused her jaw to drop. 

"We need to help her!" Yang shouted as she ran towards her sister and Jaune.

Jaune stood up and say that Weiss was falling from the sky, so he climbed up a nearby tree and jumped. He managed to catch her, only to immediately fall with her above him, using him to land on. Ruby then got up and joined the group.

"Is that everyone?" The enigmatic teen asked, only to be answered by Pyrrha running away from the scorpion grim. It seemed that the group was surrounded by both the scorpion and the giant bird.

"We're surrounded!" Blake shouted.

"Then I guess we'll need to fight!" Ruby replied eager. "Yang, Weiss and Blake, we'll take the bird." Ruby suggested, the others nodded and got into position.

"Then me, Pyrrha, and them will fight the scorpion." Jaune agreed.

"My name is Ren by the way." the enigmatic boy responded.

"And I'm Nora!" his cheery partner added on.

"Alright, let's do this!" Jaune and Ruby shouted in unison....

The group of girls stood in front of the bird in their fighting positions. The bird screeched as it started to hover above the ground.

"Who here knows Zio spells?" Ruby asked the group.

"I do." Blake answered. "Why?" she had a look of honest confusion on her face.

"Cause, if we can knock it down, I think we can overpower it." She beamed.

"That.... Might actually work." Weiss looked impressed.

"Do you think you could hinder it Weiss?" the girl in red looked at her partner.

"Possibly." Weiss said as she summoned the persona she had referred to as "Isabelle". The figure spun around and covered the birds tail feathers in ice, leaving it in a state of struggle.

"Nice job Weiss!" Ruby congratulated her partner. Who smiled a bit in response.

"Banu!" Blake shouted as her perrsona appeared. It looked like a woman in black leather jumpsuit with bronze armor pieces all around it's body, it's face had a bronze robotic mask covering the top half, while it showed it's tan skin and red lips in the mouth area. She carried an odd dagger with that went in multiple directions which was chained to a copper statue of a human head.

"Woah, wouldn't expect that you were into leather." Yang smirked at her remark, Blake just rolled her eyes.

"Now Blake!" Ruby signalled to Blake, her persona swung the dagger around, caught it and shot bolts of electricity from the tip right into the grimm.

"Ooh ooh. Let's get him!" Yang shouted as they rushed at the grim beating away at it until it flew upward throwing them off and screeched. It wasn't going down yet.

"Stand back guys I got this." Yang assured them as she jumped up and shot some bullets from her gauntlets. Which seemed to knock the bird down again. So they took advantage of this opening....

The Scorpion was about to hit Jaune right on the head with it's stinger when he jumped out of the way at the last minute. 

"What do we do!?" Ren asked the others.

"Pyrrha, Nora. Hit it with your physical attacks." Jaune shouted, and they did as they were told.

"Freydis!" Nora shouted as blue light consumed her. Her persona looked like a lady with grey skin and long blonde hair. Purple shell like armor covered her arms, breast and legs. She had a black armor plate covering her fat belly and a large cut bout be seen on the persona's breastplate. It also carried a Labrys. The being known as Freydis launched itself into the air and brought down it's axe. Wounding the scorpion.

"Keep it up!" Jaune said encouraging the girls. 

"Arachidamia!" Pyrrha summoned her persona, which looked like a ivory woman wearing gold Spartan style armor over a long red dress, it also had a tiara that held a visor over it's face and kept it's red hair up. It wielded a large spear with a heart shaped blade. This persona kicked up The air as it swung it's lance around hitting the scorpion several times. As the beast looked like it was tired Ren took his blade and threw it cutting off the stinger and it landed in the grimm's mask...

The giant bird grimm still wasn't going down yet. It started to divebomb the group, knocking Yang off her feet. Ruby started to glow blue but instead of Tsuruhime, it was a small ginger woman wearing a blue leotard, with stockings and gloves that matced. Re woman had small insect like wings on her back.

"Woah! That's... New." Yang looked confused.

"Pixie!" Ruby comanded the small woman who shot bolts of electricity into the bird's mask, the bird fell. And they ran up to it, Ruby took her scythe and beheaded it.

"We did it!" Jaune shouted as he started catching his breath.

"Of course we did." Weiss scoffed.

"So, what's with that new persona Ruby?" Yang asked, obviously confused.

"New?" the group looked at Ruby wide eyed.

The Pixie appeared in front of The hooded girl once more and began to speak.

"I like your style. If you truly are me, then I bet we'll have tons of fun!" She said before disappearing into Ruby's mind. Everyone else just stared. 

"....Anyway." Blake spoke trying to break the awkward silence. "The relics are up there, you kinda need them to progress." she spoke to both Ruby and Jaune. The realization caused them to walk up to the ruins and grab a relic for their partners. Ruby, picked a white knight peace. While Jaune picked a white rook. They stepped down and decided to walk back as a group. 

"You picked the pony too!?" Yang looked exited.

"Yeah... Why?" Ruby looked at her sister.

"I don't know. It just seems cool." She smiled at her sister. They continued the normal banter until they reached where Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch.

"Good. It seems that you have about two hours before the initiation ceremony, so I suggest you use that time to prepare." Ozpin stated before he turned away. It was then that the group went their separate ways. Ruby needed to talk to a certain long nosed individual about recent events...

"Ah! Ms. Rose, back so soon?" Zachary asked the hooded girl as she entered the velvet room again.

"Yeah, and I have questions." Ruby looked directly at Igor as he chuckled.

"Ask away my guest. I am here to serve you after all." Igor put his hands on the table in front of him.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. What do you do here?" she asked firmly.

"It seems you have a reason to know, seeing as you've awoken to Pixie." he smiled. "I can take two or more personas and fuse them together to create something new." he explained.

"Really!? That's so cool!" Ruby got excited. Zachary stepped forward.

"It's my job to let you get certain personas that have been fused back to you." Zachary raised the tome he was carrying.

"So I can get them back whenever I want?" Ruby asked.

"If you have the Lien." Zachary smirked.

"Wow. Wasn't expecting that." Ruby shrugged. This made Igor chuckle. "So, can I fuse anything right now?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Why indeed you can. You can fuse your Tsuruhime and your Pixie to make a Nata Taishi." He said showing her a boy made of gold wearing a green scarf, a red chest plate and had flaming wheels below his feet.

"I'll take it and Zachary, could you give me Pixie, and Tsuruhime back?" She asked handing him a good amount of money.

"Gladly Ms. Rose." he smiled as he tucked the cash away. Igor took two cards and levitated them before smashing them in mid air. Nata Taishi appeared.

"Though my body may not be real anymore, we are both the same. Let's fight!" he said before disappearing into her mind. Zachary returned her previous two and she was on her way...

The ceremony was about to start and to Ruby's surprise, any partners that grabbed the same relic as another were paired in a group of four. Finally their turn was up.

"And finally we have Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. Who form team Rwby. Lead by... Ruby Rose." Ozpin gestured to a surprised Ruby, and a pissed off Weiss. 

"Way to go sis!" Yang shouted.

"I'll look forward to it." Blake smiled.

"Hmph." Weiss looked away pouting.

"Lead them well Ms. Rose. It's your responsibility now." Ozpin smiled a bit. It was then a familiar voice ring in her ears.

**Thou art I.... And I am thou....  
Thou hast established a new bond..**

**It brings you closer to the truth.**

**Thou shalt be blessed when trying to  
make personas of the Fool Arcana....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Analysis
> 
> Name: Blake Belladonna  
> Persona: Banu  
> Arcana: High Priestess  
> Level: 6  
> Skills: Zio, Makajam and Sukukaja
> 
> Level 8: Sonic Punch
> 
> Name: Nora Valkarie  
> Persona: Freydis  
> Arcana: The Star  
> Level: 6  
> Skills: Arm Chopper and Elec Strike.
> 
> Level 9: Poismudi
> 
> Name: Pyrrha Nikos  
> Persona: Arachidamia  
> Arcana: The Lovers  
> Level: 7  
> Skills: Gale Slash and Marin Karin
> 
> Level 11: Mabufu
> 
> Name: Pixie  
> Arcana: The Magician  
> Level: 3  
> Skills: Zio and Dia
> 
> Name: Nata Taishi  
> Arcana: The Chariot  
> Level: 6  
> Skills: Bash, Dekunda and Tarukaja
> 
> Social Links
> 
> Fool(Team RWBY): Rank 1
> 
> Magaician(Jaune Arc): Rank 2


	5. Colder Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is acting evasive, so Ruby desides to investigate. Social links are formed, and shocking truths about the future are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry this took longer than expected, my phone broke and I had to rewrite the whole chapter, but I'm back in the swing of things again so enjoy!"

It was a few days after the ceremony and the girls had been getting adjusted to their room arangements. For the first few days they were just sleeping in singular beds in a nearly empty room. Until one day when Ruby thought it was time to unpack.

**August 24th Morning.**

"Ok, so what are we going to do with the beds?" Weiss asked her new leader. The room had mismatched decorations everywhere and left no room for their three beds.

"We...... We could make them into bunk beds!?" Ruby liked her idea very much. 

"That's a great idea!" Yang encouraged her little sister.

"I'm in." Blake laughed a bit to herself.

"Really? This is so childish." The heiress scoffed.

"Well it's 3 to 1 Ice Queen. So there." Ruby stuck out her tounge.

"Let's get to work!" The blonde in the room got super pumped as the team started building the bunk beds. Which turned out terribly.

"If I die in my sleep Ruby... You're dead meat." Weiss looked at their bunkbed which was put together with rope.

"It's more sturdy than it looks. I promise." Ruby smiled at the colder girl.

"I think you meant older." the heiress says... Umm.............

"Ours looks ready to go." Blake gestured to the beds that were kept up by stacks of..... Questionably themed books.

"What's "Magical Witch Detective"?" Ruby asks the mystery in front of her.

"You'll learn when your older." Blake shot back.

"No Fair!" Ruby yelled. Yang giggled at Ruby's response. Weiss just rolled her eyes and left.

"What's up with her?" Yang asked.

"She's just mad 'cause your sister stole her spot as leader." Blake looked over to Ruby.

"Really!? I don't want her to be mad at me.." Ruby shrunk.

"It's ok. She's just jealous that your so cool." Yang nudged Ruby with her elbow.

"Are you sure?" Ruby looked at her sister looking happy.

"Of course, who wouldn't." Yang giggled.

"Thanks Yang." Ruby cheered up and left the room, but she ran into someone in the hallway.... It was Ren.

"Sorry Ruby." Ren dusted himself off.

"Sorry.. What's up Ren?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing, I'm just getting some fresh air.... Care to join?" Ren offered

"Sure." Ruby smiled at the boy from the Orient. 

"So... I saw Weiss running out of your dorm, angry... What happened?" Ren pryed.

"Apparently, she's mad that I'm the leader..." Ruby looked down.

"That's no way to think." Ren replied.

"Huh?" Ruby looked confused at the boys words.

"I've seen the way you guys worked in the emerald forest... I think you make a great leader." Ren smiled at the reaper.

"You do...?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, and I'm sure Weiss does too, she just doesn't want to accept it for some reason." Ren looked like he was thinking.

"Oh... Thanks Ren." Ruby cheered up.

"Let me guess, she's avoiding you two?" Ren guessed.

"Yeah, I want to know where but... I don't know where to start." Ruby looked down.

"If you want... I could help you find out where? Cause I honestly want to know.." Ren offered.

"Sure, I wanna know too." Ruby looked determined. Right then she heard a familiar voice ring in her head.

**I am thou, thou art I  
Thou hast established a new bond.**

**It brings you closer to the truth.**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Temperance Arcana.**

 

"Then, next time... I'm going to meditate." The boy turned around.

"Wait! I wanna come too." Ruby ran up to him. He just kept walking till they found an area to meditate. They sat in silence for a while. 'Till Ruby decided to walk back to her dorm and get ready for classes.

**August 24th After School**

Ruby, Yang and Blake were lounging around in the dorm. Blake was reading, Yang was.... I don't know what she's doing, bit she's doing something. And Ruby was looking over some flyers she found for clubs.

"What's that?" Yang spooked her sister.

"These are flyers I found. I'm thinking of joining a club." Ruby said.

"It says you can have one sports club.... And one arts club." Yang read the flyers. "You should totally join the kickboxing club!" Yang suggested.

"Maybe you should join the Creative Writing club." Blake suggested.

"I'm gonna sigh up for...... The Photography Club, which is meeting in a week from now." Ruby read.

"Photography?" Both the other girls asked.

"Yeah, I love landscapes." Ruby smiled dorkily.

"Whatever you want sis.... But, what about the sports club?" Yang asked.

"They all meet a month from now, so I can decide then." Ruby explained.

"Ok, maybe we can help you" Blake suggested.

"Sure." Ruby smiled. After the conversation, Weiss walked into the room.

"Hi Weiss." Ruby greeted the colder girl.

"Older!"........What the....

"Where have you been?" Yang inquired.

"None of your business." Weiss snarled.

"Ok, jeez." Yang backed off.

"Weiss, are you ok?" Ruby asked shyly.

"I'm perfectly fine Ruby, so butt out." She scowled. 

"Kinky." Yang quipped.

"Really Yang..?" Blake asked her partner.

"What!?" Yang got defensive.

"How does that joke even make sense?" Ruby asked her sister.

"Uhhhhhhh.... She said butt out." The room went silent before Ruby figured out what the joke meant...

"Yang! What the hell! That wasn't funny." Ruby was practically screaming.

"Whatever" Weiss rolled her eyes, before walking out of the room again.

**August 24th Evening**

Ruby, Yang and Blake were sitting in the room watching the news. When an interesting story showed up on the tv.

"Museum Curator, Lief Mammon has been charged with stealing precious artifacts from the Vale Museum." The anchorwoman stated, Blake's eyes widened at the news.

"You know him Blake?" Yang asked tilted her head a bit.

"Yeah... He was a friend of my family." Blake said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yang apologized.

"No, it's ok. I haven't seen him in a long time." Blake looked a bit upset. 

"A trial date has been set for two days from now. We'll keep you updated as the story continues." The tv goes on.

"You planning on going?" Yang asked her partner.

"Nope... Because I know he's just going to escape again." Blake said.

"What!" The two other girls screamed.

"You're saying he's been arrested before!?" Ruby looked scared.

"Yep, he just can't keep his hand off of a shiny objects... Fool." Blake snarked.

"I see. That's probably why he became a museum curator in the first place." Yang deduced.

The night went on with small talk until it eventually ended. Weiss came back late, but Ruby was already asleep.

**August 25th Morning**

When Ruby awoke Weiss was sitting at the desk that had come with Blake's bookshelves. She tried to remain quiet but something drove her to open her mouth.

"Good Morning, Weiss." Ruby said from her bunk.

"Good Morning....." Weiss was being less talkative as she had been when they first met.

"Weiss... Why have you been so evasive lately?" Despite her better judgement she asked the question anyway.

"None of your business." Weiss then got up and left the room. Ruby sighed and decided to pay a little visit to a certain old man later that day. Till the, Ruby and the team attended classes as normal.

**August 25th After School**

Ruby decided to talk with Igor again for the first time in a while, not for any real reason, but to get some clarification on her whole situation.

"Welcome..." Igor grinned at the wild card.

"Ms. Rose, what is it that you need?" Zachary bowed his head.

"I just came here for some clarification on my whole.... Everything." Ruby gestured to the blue room she was standing in.

"Ah yes, you Ruby possess a relatively uncommon trait. You possess the power of the "Wildcard". Which simply means you are capable of utilizing multiple personas." Igor explained.

"I see, and why me exactly.." Ruby asked.

"The Wildcard is usually a genetic trait, those who possess the Wildcard's powers have silver colored eyes." Igor grinned largely.

"Silver....." Ruby remembered what Ozpin had said the first time they had met, but she just shrugged it off.

"Any other questions?" Zachary inquired.

"Yeah actually... Why tell me now, at my first year of Beacon?" Ruby was very confused.

"Because, if my divination is correct, then by the end of this year. If nobody intervenes in Her scheme, then Beacon will fall." Igor's grin only widened from this.

"That is where you come in Ms. Rose." Zachary clarified.

"What can I do? And who is Her?" Ruby's confusion only grew as she tried to comprehend what the beings had just said.

"You will find out, in due time." Igor answered. "Now you best be on your way, there are social links you need to work on." Before she knew it Ruby was standing in the courtyard.

"Hey Ruby... What are you doing?" Came a voice from behind Ruby. She turned around to see, of all people... Weiss.

"Just thinking.. What about you?" Rwby asked the heiress. But Weiss was acting more evasive then usual.

"Nothing." The heiress looked away and looked anxious.

"Oh ok, well I was just heading back to the dorms, wanna come?" Ruby offered.

"As if!" Weiss scoffed, damn she was so rude. She then gave the sky a death gaze... Not sure why.

"Is something... Wro-?" Ruby tried to ask but was interrupted

"That is none of your business, so leave me alone!" Weiss said to her team leader before walking away.

"What's her deal?" Ruby walked away, maybe her and Ren should have a look at the situation...

Ruby walked up to Ren who was meditating as usual. He was so deep into into it that he barely even noticed the girl in red standing in front of him.

"Hello, Ruby." The boy continued to focus on his meditation.

"Hi Ren. So, do you want to follow Weiss? I saw which direction she went." Ruby innocently asked.

"Out of sheer curiosity, yes." Ren dusted himself off and started to walk with Ruby to where Ruby and Weiss were last.

"So, she went this way." Ruby pointed to the south of the courtyard.

"That leads to some sort of field if I remember correctly." Ren thought.

"Let's go!" Ruby said excitedly,Ren just shook his head and starting walking south. 

"There!" Ren pointed to an area that was just as he said, a large grassy field and Weiss was indeed there, but there was someone else there. It was one of the teachers, Professor Port to be exact.

'What's she doing with Port? It looks like they're talking.' Ruby thought. 'I wish I could hear what they're saying...'

 

Weiss and Professor Port were training, but not training as you would have expected. Earlier that week Weiss had complained about the situation regarding who was leader, and Port saw this as an opportunity to train her in the art of teamwork.

"Now Miss Schnee, it doesn't matter whether or not you kill any Grimm, it does matter if you don't defend your teammates if they happen to be in danger." Port spoke.

"Ok Professor..." Weiss was feeling a little bad about how she had treated Ruby earlier.

"Whatever is the matter Miss Schnee?" The portly teacher inquired.

"I was on my way here and. . . I kind of yelled at Ruby. I feel kind of bad." Weiss confessed.

'It seems my lessons have been working.' Port thought to himself. "Miss Schnee, it would be best if after our session you go back to your dorm and apologize." Port advised.

"Alright, then let's get started!" Weiss found her energy but little did she know that Ruby and Ren were watching her.

"Alright then, this dummy shall represent your teammate." He gestured to a scarecrow. "You must protect it from the various Grimm that will try to attack it... Ready?" Port asked the girl.

"Yes." Weiss was focused. Without another word Port opened up a cage that held a boar Grimm with a spikey purple mask between it's tusks. It begins to charge at the dummy but Weiss summons her persona Isabelle, who covers it in a purple light so that it doesn't sustain any damage from the charge.

"A well placed Rakukaja Miss Schnee!" Port cheered as he watched his student. The boar began to fire a bolt of electricity from its mouth. The purple aura kept the dummy intact while Weiss took out a green gem and threw it at the Grimm, the gem exploded into a gust of wind, knocking it down. Weiss took the opportunity to stab it in a weak area.

"Well done Miss Schnee! That was excellent." Port patted his student on the back. "You managed to keep the dummy in one piece this time." The teacher smiled.

"Thank you Proffesor Port." She smiled back at the teacher who has helped her so much in the last few days.

"Well... What are you waiting for?" Port gestured to Beacon.

"I don't want to rush it." That was a half truth, but honestly she was scared of if Ruby would accept her apology after what she said.

"Do not worry, I'm sure Ruby will be more than accepting of your apology." Port gestured again, if she hadn't known he was looking out for her she'd be annoyed.

"Thank you again Professor." Weiss smiled as she turned around and started to walk off, Ruby and Ren were long gone though...

"Well, it seems she's been training but... Why exactly?" Ren thought aloud.

"Well, we can't really ask her. She'd find out that we spied on her." Ruby suddenly realized how much she'd be in if she was found out.

"It's alright, from the looks of it she was working on buffs." Ren deduced.

"Why would she need to train those though?" Ruby was confused.

"We'll just have to find out later.. Oh crap! I promised Nora I'd do something with her today. I'll see you later!" And with that Ren ran off. Ruby just went back to the dorms.

**August 25th Evening**

Ruby walked into team Rwby's room and the only person who seemed to be in the room was Weiss, great... 

"Hey Ruby..." Weiss said, bit instead of her usual tone she sounded... Sad.

"Hi Weiss." Ruby felt so guilty for spying on her that she couldn't look her in the eye.

"Ruby, I need to tell you something..." Ruby immediately thought that Weiss had seen her and started to freak out.

"Weiss, I'm sorry!" Ruby looked as if she was about to cry. 

"Why are you sorry!? I was so rude to you for the past few days and I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" Weiss was practically begging.

"Really? No, that's not a problem really. I should be apologizing, I followed you and saw you training with Professor Port." Ruby looked at the ground.

"You did what!" Weiss looked embarrassed as hell, it's hilarious.

"I'm sorry!" They both stood there in silence for a while. 

"Looks like we're even, huh." Weiss finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Weiss, why don't you like me?" Ruby asked a question that she had a feeling she'd regret.

"I... I guess I may be a little jealous that you became leader and not me." Weiss shrunk as she said this.

"I get that.." Ruby replied. "You are an amazing fighter, and a great strategist. And I'm not either." Weiss could tell that Ruby was being serious, by god. She actually believed what she was saying.

"No Ruby, you killed the nevermore, you lead us to victory and I'll I did was do what you said. You're going to be a great leader, I know it." Weiss smiled at her leader who beamed back at her with tears in her eyes. 

**I am thou, thou art I  
Thou hast established a new bond.**

**It brings you closer to the truth.**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating  
personas of the Empress Arcana**

"Weiss... Does this make us besties?" Ruby asked bluntly.

"Maybe dolt, just maybe." Was her reply, Weiss couldn't say what it was but it felt good hearing that....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Social Links
> 
> Fool (Team Rwby): Rank 1
> 
> Magician(Jaune Arc): Rank 2
> 
> Empress(Weiss Schnee): Rank 1
> 
> Temperance(Lie Ren): Rank 2
> 
> (So, fun fact. The "Butt Out" joke was originally a joke that my cousin made, I thought it was perfect. So I added it.)


	6. Second Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY enjoy their next few days as a real team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long again, I can't promise anything but I should be done with the next sooner than this one.

**August 28th Morning**

Team Rwby decided it would be a great idea for all four if them to walk to class together. Now that Weiss stopped avoiding her, Ruby felt it was only appropriate.

"So, now that we're an actual team now, how about we eat lunch together this time." Yang suggested. 

"That sounds lovely." Weiss agreed.

"What do you think Blake?" Ruby asked the quiet girl.

"I think that's a great idea." Blake smiled at her leader.

"Then it's decided." Ruby got pumped up. "We are going to eat our first lunch together as Team Rwby." 

"You are such a dork sis..." Yang was laughing quite hard.

"Hey!" Ruby puffed out her cheeks as the group started to laugh along with Yang. Soon Ruby joined in on the laughter as they made their way to their first class.

**August 28th Daytime**

Team Rwby was sitting in Doctor Oobleck's history class. Dr. Oobleck was darting around the classroom with great speed. Ruby was just doodling on a random peice of paper. Which honestly kind of annoyed Weiss, but she'd have to get used to it.

"Miss Rose! Might you tell me why the faunus had such an advantage against the human soldiers at the battle of Fort Castle!" Oobleck caught her red handed, no pun intended.

".... Wasn't that night vision?" Ruby responded after taking a while to think.

"Why yes! That is most certainly correct, it seems that was too easy." Oobleck was a bit shocked by this, but it didn't faze him much.

"How did you know that? You weren't even paying attention." Weiss looked confused.

"I thought it was common knowledge..." Ruby shrugged. She felt that the people around her respected her just a little bit more.

**August 28th Lunchtime**

"Alright team, let us enjoy our first lunch as a team!" Ruby raised a carton of milk into the air which caused her team to laugh.

"Agreed." The three other girls said in unison as they began to eat.

"So, four years..." Blake spoke out as they continued their lunch.

"Yep, you guys are stuck with me, whether you like it or not." Yang gave a goofy grin as the others laughed at her joke.

"It appears so." Weiss said with a neutral expression. "You know, I'm actually kind of looking forward to these next few years." Weiss began to eat another bite of her food. The mention of four years worried Ruby as she remembered what Igor had told her.

"What's wrong sis?" Yang looked at her sister worry spreading across her once confident face.

"It's nothing, I just remembered that we had a lot of homework in Oobleck's class today, I can't imagine a whole four years." Ruby lied, and it was a very convincing lie at that.

"I didn't even think about that!" Yang was convinced, and quite worried about herself now.

"Well, don't forget that we can help eachother with our homework." Weiss chimed in.

"Yep, we'll help you guys anytime." Blake agreed.

"Thank you!" Ruby and Yang shouted simultaneously. Weiss blew a stand of hair out of her face, but suddenly her scroll went off she checked who it was and frowned.

"I've got to take this." Weiss got up and left the cafeteria.

"What was that about?" Yang looked confused.

"I don't know, maybe I should talk to her later." Ruby looked downward.

"You probably shouldn't." Blake said, Blake wasn't going to reveal it, but she saw who Weiss was getting a call from. This was to be an aggressive conversation for sure. 

"Why not?" Yang asked with a look of worry in her face. "If it's something bad we should help her..."

"I'm guessing it's personal business, we shouldn't pry." Blake answered not breaking the indifferent face she put on.

**August 28th After School**

Ruby was walking down the halls with her books in her hand when she saw Jaune, he seemed a bit down. He was fiddling with his scroll I'm the hallway, sitting on the floor.

"Hi Jaune... What's wrong?" Ruby asked the blonde, startling him. He got up, dusted himself off, and slumped his shoulders.

"Hey Ruby... I'm fine." He said, not even trying to sound fine.

"Jaune, you're a terrible liar.. Come on, tell me.." Ruby looked at him a bit worried. 

"Ok fine... It's Weiss. I kinda have a crush on her and I don't think I'll have a shot." Jaune was expecting Ruby to laugh at him, but she just smiled widely.

"I'm actually friends with Weiss... Maybe I could help you out?" Ruby suggested putting her hand on her blonde amigo's shoulder. 

"You could?!" He looked very happy and shocked at this news. "Well, could you tell me what she likes in guys?" He nearly begged.

"I'm afraid not, she hasn't told me that. And it's not like I can ask something personal like that..." Ruby looked down at the floor.

"Right.... Well, could you tell me what kind of music she likes?" He asked.

"Classical, she's always listening to it when studying.." She answered surely.

"That's enough for me to go on... Thanks for helping me out Ruby... There's got to be a way to make it up to you." Jaune started to think deeply. 

"There's no need for that, you were my first friend here after all, that's enough." Ruby replied with a warm smile.

"Thank you...." He looked at Ruby and returned the smile. "You were my first friend here too." Ruby and Jaune chatted a bit more before they parted ways. Ruby headed back to her dorm for some rest.

**August 28th Evening**

Ruby walked into the dorm and only Yang and Blake were there. "Hey Ruby! How was your day?" Yang asked, obviously in a good mood.

"It was fine, I hung out with Jaune... Speaking of which, where is Weiss?" Ruby looked around but wasn't able to see her. 

"She was very upset after that phone call... She left almost crying." Blake said with a look that almost gave a hint of sadness from it.

"Wait... Why would Jaune have something to do with Weiss?" Yang asked, still hung up on Ruby's choice of wording.

"Jaune may have a thing for Weiss..." Ruby confessed, pulling her hood over her face. Feeling bad for telling.

"HAHAHAHA!! Really!?" Yang started to crack up, she was almost out of breath by the time she calmed down.. "Oh... That's great."

"Yang..." Ruby sighs as she puts her palm to her face. "I'm going to go find Weiss, if what you say is true Blake, then we need to talk with her."

"No, wait!.. Give her some time. She'll come around." Blake said reassuringly. "She'll talk to you when she's ready." 

"Alright... I'm heading to bed, good night guys." Ruby said as she got into her PJs, very quickly might I add. She waved to her teammates and headed to bed.

**August 29th Morning**

Team RWBY went to their classes in relative silence, not speaking much to eachother except for simple hellos and goodbyes. They even spent lunch without much conversation, and by god Ruby was going to fix that. It wasn't the best idea, but she didn't care.

**August 29th After School**

Ruby had noticed Ren sitting in the grass near the courtyard, he seemed to be reading something, a letter. So Ruby decided to walk up to him and ask. A brilliant idea for sure.

"Hey Ren!... What are you reading?" Ruby looked at him with a look of interest in her eye.

"It's nothing.... Don't worry about it." He didn't break his calm demenor, but Ruby could tell he was lying.

"I know you're lying Ren... Bit if you don't want to talk to me...." Ruby was trying something risky, she was trying to guilt him into speaking... She had her tricks.

"Fine... I'm reading over my newest letter." Ren was being vague on purpose. Hoping that she wouldn't notice. 

"Oh, well I'll respect your privacy then..." She was honestly standing back now. No tricks or gimmicks.

"Thank you Ruby, maybe I'll be able to talk about it someday, but thanks for respecting my space." Ren gave her a soft smile.

"Well, it's the polite thing to do. My mom taught me that." Ruby quickly returned the smile.

"Well, then your mother must be an amazing woman." Ren replied, striking a nerve.

"Yeah, hehe... She was." She mumbled to herself.

"Was.... Your mother, did she?" He tried to ask but his tongue became tied.

"Yes... I wouldn't expect you to understand though." Ruby pulled her hood over her face.

"No no, I get it.... I'm an orphan." He looked at the letter again and folded it up.

"Really? I'm so sorry-"

"No it's fine, really... Me and Nora ended up getting here after all... And all it took was my own mind." He put his pen to his head.

"Maybe sometime I'll be able to learn how, but I'm not sure you want to talk about it yet..." She put her hand out in front of her.

"Thank you for respecting my privacy Ruby, that means a lot to me." He grabs her hand and pulls himself up. "Thanks for talking to me... I needed that today." His smile grew across his face. They chatted about small things like Nora and Ren's breathing techniques until it got late and Ruby left for her dorm.

**August 29th Evening**

Ruby walked into the room to see Blake and Yang looking at a piece of paper, horror on their faces. "What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby... Read it." Blake said as she handed the paper to Ruby, she began to read allowed.

"Well, if it isn't Blake Belladonna. It's nice to have heard from you again, and to think... All it took was me being jailed. Well I'm sorry to say that it won't be that easy Blake, for I'm smarter than those fools at the Police Station you hold so dear, I've escaped. And I've taken the ice queen too... You know where to find me.  
-Love Crabcakes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Social Links
> 
> Fool(Team Rwby): Rank 2
> 
> Magician(Jaune Arc): Rank 3
> 
> Empress(Weiss Schnee): Rank 1
> 
> Temperance(Lie Ten): Rank 3


End file.
